Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep
by RamonaFlowers19
Summary: 17 and his sister are ruthless killers, eliminating the pitiful human race. He has everything his cold heart desires. Or does he?
1. Android 17

dear Reader,

Okay, so this is my latest story idea. Don't worry fans! I won't stop with His Amethyst Eyes. I just started messing around with this idea the other night while I was taking a break from chapter 7. And I liked it, so I'm deciding to pursue it. The first chapter is short, but don't worry, it gets longer. I detest short stories. Oh, and I think 17 if fine. * stares at 17 plush toy* ahhh. Okay, I hope yall like it!

**I OWN NOTHING! **If I did, 17 and his dream girl would happily live together and have little cute babies that would play with 18 and Trunk's kids. But, alas, no.

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Android 17**

" P-please! Please don't kill me!"

17 never moved his dead gaze from his hand, which was fizzing and popping with swirling ball of energy, to the old man sniveling at his feet. 17 gave him a cold smile, then returned his attention to the growing ball of energy. He let it rest on his open, upturned palm, waiting for his sister to finish her shopping before he finished off the last human in this now desolate city. The man began begging once more, and 17 gave him a cold stare. He wished 18 would hurry up. He hated when she took so long.

He tuned out the babbling idiot as he scanned the skies. His frost eyes narrowed.

That annoying human would be arriving soon. The one with the sword and high power level.

17 laughed to himself, causing the old man to flinch.

The sword wielding nuisance may be stronger than most humans, but 17 was the most powerful being in the universe! His dark laughter grew along with his energy beam, and the old mans eyes doubled in size. He easily contained it's growing power, and let it swirl on the tip of his finger like a basketball player would his big orange ball.

" What's so funny?" A cool female voice said from behind him.

He didn't have to turn to know it was his twin, and he merely stopped his laughter and smiled down at the now visibly shaking man. " This old geezer. I think he believes we're going sparing him" He lied, not wishing to tell her he was merely laughing at his own ridiculous power.

18 came up beside him and smirked, flipping her short, pin straight platinum blond hair.

" Does he now? That's pathetic." She remarked, eying the man with identical eyes to her twin.

" Please spare me!" The old men begged at her feet, throwing himself at her until he was kissing her boots..

18's calm face twisted into disgust, and she took a step back, as if him touching her would somehow contaminate her. 17 smiled at his sister. She had been in a bad moon that day, and had been merciless to the inhabitants of the small city, not even wishing to enjoy watching them run like ants. But, she had found a new dress, which she was visibly wearing. Unfortunately for 17, the treasure still didn't settle her anger, and he would have to deal with her up tight mood all day. 17 laughed. Android or not, his sister was still female. And fickle as ever.

17 let his ball of energy disintegrate into nothing in his palm. He gestured slightly to the man and turned to his sister. Raising a dark eyebrow he smirked. " You can have him sister."

18 smiled darkly at the man who had caused her disgust, and instead of blasting him with energy as she usually would, raised her slender leg high into the air above her head, just above the old man, who looked up in shock. 17 smiled in anticipation. He was prepared to see delicious blood shed, but a slightly high level energy blast hit 18 full force, sending her sky rocketing back into the department store in which she came. She bounced back as soon as the contact was made, hovering in the air with a very pissed off look on her beautiful face, and her pale blue eyes scanned for what had dared to hit her.

Debris and dust clouded around 17, but he didn't need to see the person the blast had come from. He would know that energy any where. He smiled as he dusted off his shoulders.

" I was wondering when you would show up." 17 smiled calmly at the lavender haired teenager before him, who did't appear to be any older than 17 himself.

The boys outstretched hand fell, still smoking from the blast.

He stood with broad shoulders with thick muscles that showed he was clearly a fighter, but his face still held impossible youth, and was still rounding out into manhood. His face, however, was anything but childish. He had a serious calm to his bright blue eyes that told the androids he meant business, and possibly wanted revenge. 17 noted that his power levels where high, but sadly no match for he or his twin.

17 had to admit, he was slightly impressed that the human still came back.

But he was starting to tire of him.

The old man scrambled to his feet, trying to get to his savior, but 18 merely finished what she had started,. With a quick energy blast of blue light to his back, the old man was down. He cried out in pain, his outstretched hand fell limply at his side. His wound smoked, and he lay motionless on the ground.

The purple haired boy's arched eyebrow twitched with anger, and he growled at the blond.

" It's you again." She narrowed her eyes at him and took to the ground to stand beside her brother. 17 noticed that her dress was dirtied. He suppressed a groan. She was sure to complain about it for the rest of the day, and he had the boy to blame for that. He turned his mechanical gaze back on to the semi powerful human who was glaring at them angrily. He found it amusing that he cared so much about others that he didn't even know. 17 didn't understand it...He only cared about himself and his sister. He could care less about the puny humans that he slaughtered every day.

But this human cared for others he didn't even know.

" What's your name again?" 17 asked, but he didn't really care.

" That's no concern of yours, android scum. Just know I'll be the one to destroy you."

His electric blue eyes narrowed and his frown only deepened. He reached behind his back for his sword.

17 gave him credit for his bravery. His bold statements where always impressive.

18 rolled her eyes. " Not that stupid thing again. You've got to realize now that useless piece of tin doesn't work against us."

17 raised up his hand.

" No, let him use his toys 18. I do enjoy a good show."

She sighed, clearly frustrated, then locked her gaze back onto the boy. She trailed her eyes up and down his body, and a smile spread on her frozen lips. She flipped her hair.

" It's a shame I have to kill him. He is very handsome."

17 stiffened slightly at this, but it wasn't visible to his sister as she made an energy ball in her perfect hand playfully. 17 hated it when she referred to humans as attractive. It was revolting. And it was something she did frequently. 17 had even seen her steal a kiss from one or two human men before she killed them. 17 had found it entertaining at first, but then he realized that 18 actually _enjoyed_ it. This had thoroughly disgusted him.

17 brushed off his discomfort and looked around himself, letting out a chuckle.

" Looks like you a bit too late kid. We've already destroyed this meaningless city. Not that it was worth much in the first place," He looked down at the body of the old man and kicked him , " the people are a bit lifeless." He laughed at his own dark humor.

18 rolled her eyes. " Sometimes I'm embarrassed to be related to you 17."

The purple haired boy looked impatient, and 17 raised an eyebrow.

" What's wrong? Are we wasting your time?" He put a hand to his chest. " I'm hurt. Really. Aren't you, 18?" he turned to her.

She rolled her eyes and blasted her pent up energy which was still crackling in her hands at the teen. He used his sword to deflect it, and then surged forward. 18 also lunged, and soon the two where throwing punches and kicks at each other too fast for the eye to see. 17 watched in bored amusement. He was sick of his sister hogging the human. He wanted to release some energy. He had hardly done anything that day as it was.

" 18! Give me a turn!" He shouted, cupping his hands beside his lips.

18 paused. Then punched the boy, sending the boy flying backwards into a building which was partially standing. The building collapsed on top of him, sending rubble and smoke flying everywhere. She half smiled down at her brother and put a hand on her hip.

" No! I'm having fun!" She stuck out her tongue.

" Your hogging him!" He shouted as he launched up to throw a playful punch at her.

She easily dodged it, her hair fanning out her as she twisted in the air around his other side, she spun and kicked him. He caught her leg and swung her around in a circle, then playfully tossed her aside. She flipped backwards in mid air before crashing against a wall, and touched off of it, propelling her forwards. She went to punch his face, like he had her, but 17 vanished from her sight, leaving nothing but an after image. He appeared behind her, and he teasingly pushed her forward. She swung around and tried to elbow him in the face, but he merely blocked her attack. Not at all surprised she put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother.

" Your such a brat!" She groaned.

" Yes, and I always get my way." He smiled, batting his eyelashes at her.

She rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground. Flipping her hair she looked over at the building the boy was finally emerging from. She pointed to him with her index finger and looked back up at her brother.

" Don't kill him yet 17. He's fun."

" Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked.

She flipped her hair out of her face and raised a hand while walking off at a rather slow place. " Whatever. I'm going shopping. Don't take too long."

He watched her go with a smirk. He could always get her to do what he wanted. He was older.

Even if they frequently argued about this.

Dr. Gero _had_ created him first. He was experiment 17, while she was 18.

He wasn't really sure about their natural births...He didn't remember. _Couldn't _remember.

" You filthy scum!"

17 turned his attention from his sisters retreating form and settled his gaze on the human, who was now badly scathed. He smiled down at him and placed his hands on his hips.

" Sorry about my sister, she can be a bitch sometimes. Personally, " He leaned in and said in a softer tone, " I think it's that time of the month." He winked and then flashed forward, so he was standing before the teenager.

His foes electric blue eyes flashed with anger as he looked down at 17.

17 didn't let his difference in height bother him. He wasn't a short man. The kid was just tall.

" Now come on, don't let her get you down. What happened to that serious face from before?" 17 punched him hard in the chin, and the boys head snapped to the side painfully spraying blood on the rubble behind him. 17 smiled, and waited for him to regain his composure., Unlike 18, 17 greatly enjoyed torturing his victims, and found he got quite a high from it. He felt warm inside, and he buzzed happily. It was almost the same sensation as flying, but better.

He recalled on how he had tortured a young girl this morning.

He had broken her arms, and he pleads had sent a tingling sensation through him.

Lost in his train of thought, he hadn't noticed that the kid had been relentlessly punching him in the face. 17 blinked in not surprise, but delight, and smiled. He hadn't even budged! And the poor kid was giving it all he had. 17 caught his wrist connected to the hand that was about to hit his face again and playfully crushed it, by only using as very small amount of his strength. He didn't want to wear him out just yet. He enjoyed these little fights.

The boy cried out in pain, and went to sock him in the jaw with his free hand.

17 smirked. He caught his punch with his other hand and squeezed on his enclosed fist.

The boy through his head back in pain and screamed.

17 mused at the fact that he also wasn't revolted by touching humans like his sister was. She only touched another being while fighting, and that was necessary. And on the rare occasion she touched a human would be when she made a pass at them, and they had to be extremely attractive to earn his sisters affections. But 17 found delight in feeling their warm skin grown cold. It wasn't the face that they where warm, he to had a body temperature of his own. It was the fact that he literally got to see the life fade out of them. Their skin growing pale and lifeless was so beautiful to him...Like a sun set.

17 recalled back to the sunset he had watched that morning. It's rays of silvery blue that gradually faded into pink, then orange, and finally a clear sky.

" S-stop!" The boy whispered.

17's eyes widened in surprise as he tore his mind away from his memories. . He hadn't expected that. Usually the boy never surrendered.

No matter, 17 also greatly enjoyed begging.

Groveling not so much. Once a woman had ripped open her shirt to him, offering herself to him so he would spare her. 17 had been disgusted and had killed her brutally, not even taking in the pleasures of her womanly body. 17 wasn't interested in such things, and surely not from a human.

17 released his hands and backed away.

" Your giving up now? But we've only just started !"

17 smiled as he began rapidly punching the kid in the face. He delighted in feeling his bones slightly crunch under his knuckles, and he was only using a tiny bit of force! He stopped abruptly, and looked down at the boy, expecting him to cry or something miserable. He wanted him to. He was sick of this particular humans strength.

The boy looked up at him, and 17 was shocked that he spat blood at the ground near his 17's feet, narrowly missing 17's blue sneakers. 17 smiled. Those tricks may work on his sister, but he could care less about the things he wore. In fact, she's the one who dressed him.

" 17! Come on! I want to go home!" 18 cried impatiently.

He frowned as his sister groaned from behind him, clearly even more annoyed then before.

He gave the lavender haired boy one last look before turning to join her.

" You can't just turn your back on me!"

17 and 18 ignored him as they ascended into the sky.

" I am Trunks! Son of Vegeta! And I will avenge him!"

17 rolled his eyes._ So, another vengeful son. _He smirked._ Typical human. So predictable. _

" Bye bye cutie!" 18 winked down at the raging figure below, blowing him a kiss.

17 rolled his eyes at her and surged forward into the atmosphere, closing his eyes as he did.

He really did love to fly. It was one of the things he loved most about being the most powerful being in the universe.

* * *

Ya, so basically 17 thinks he's hot stuff. Which he is...Oh, and Trunks hasn't gone to the past yet. This is way before that, and in my own alternate universe. So...Ya...Does anyone notice how** COMPLICATED** DBZ is? God, there are like three different time lines and all of this other confusing stuff. Geez. Okay, I hope that was okay. And yes, there is something going on between 18 and Trunks. teehee. AND, before I forget, 17 gets off on inflicting pain on others. _Sadist much_?..ya.


	2. Fun

Dear Reader,

Okay, so there is a lemon in this chapter, but not with anyone important. It's more of a rape really...I didn't like writing it, but it's helping to build up 17's character and show you just how cruel he is. Oh, and I made him like red heads NOT becasue I'm a red head, but because he liked the colors of the sun setting. believe it or not, 17 reaslly does love nature. Thus he lives in acabin after he and 18 turn good. Ya. I rock, I know.

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Fun**

" That stupid Trunks guy got dirt all over my new dress!" 18 growled as she painted her nails on the dashboard. They where black, just like her mood.

17 was sick of hearing her complain. Why she had been in such a bad mood that day, he didn't know. But he had an assumption.

" Are you on your period or something?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he did.

An energy blast was fired at his head. He didn't budge, but swerved a little bit. As he swerved, he heard 18's cry as her nail polish completely tipped over.

" Your such a jerk...Don't ask me that kind of stuff!" She grumbled.

17 rolled his eyes, and made a sharp right, spinning the wheel in his hand fluidly.

The wind whipped at his hair, and he ran his hand through it. He loved driving fast. Especially in nice red sports cars.

" Hey! Watch it!" 18 hissing, and fixed her messed up thumb nail.

" Maybe you shouldn't do that in the car." He sneered.

He could feel her glaring at him, and his smile only widened.

" I hate driving..." She muttered angrily and broke her glare.

They drove in silence the rest of they way. 17 enjoyed looking out on the view of the ocean from the high cliff they where driving on. The only thing that separated them from the deathly fall was a thin piece of railing. 17 marveled in how humans counted that as safety. The car was much more dense then the flimsy material. 17 snickered._ He _was denser than the railing.

" I wish the radio still worked..." 18 mumbled as she pressed in a tape to the cassette player. Music began blaring and 17 smiled. That was one of the first things they destroyed in almost every city. The radio towers.

The silence continued, apart from the blaring music. And 17 once again marveled at the ocean. He loved it's colors of blue and green, and how they always changed. He found himself staring at the scenery a lot, marveling in its quiet and tranquility. He sometimes liked to go out by himself and just walk in the woods. 18 couldn't stand this. She would always complain when he would ask if she wanted to go, saying things like " It will ruin my new shoes you idiot." 17 didn't really mind. He liked being alone. But sometimes...Sometimes he wished there was someone else besides 18. Someone he could count on and speak to. He wished the other experiments hadn't been such failures.

They pulled into a large mountain house the shape of a rectangle, that hanged dangerously off the edge of a cliff. It had been his turn to pick, and he found it's hidden location in the middle of the beautiful forest to be perfect. He also loved the view of the mountains below. 18 didn't really seem to notice. She just complained about how far away it was from everything.

He parked the red convertible into the massive garage, beside the many cars he had collected. One of them being 18's. She had picked a gaudy black racing car. He rolled his eyes to himself whenever he looked at it. Typical her.

He bounded up the stairs out of the garage and entered through the kitchen, not waiting for his sister who struggled with many bags. He threw the keys on the granite counter space and made his way to the den, which was around a large wall made of different slanted rocks. He dropped down into the large leather couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. 17 leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He could hear his sister make her entrance, and her heals tapping against the hard wood floors, slowly fading away.

He scowled.

At home she completely ignored him and shut herself up in her dark room to read.

He flicked on the giant screen television and pressed play on the remote. The action packed movie picked up where he left off. 17 watched with glazed over eyes as a car chase took way.

" Turn that down 17!" 18 called from up the stairs.

He almost broke the remote as he muted it.

She didn't respond, only slammed her door shut.

He unmuted it, but decided he didn't want her bitching at him anymore, so he turned it down. The chase seen soon ended, and the main character and his girlfriend- at least 17 thought it was his girlfriend- began to kiss. 17 watched with sharp eyes. As the kiss became more heated, so did their ragged breaths, and they looked like they where eating each other. 17 was both disgusted and intrigued. He couldn't look away. They rolled onto a bed, the scene switching suddenly, and the woman began taking off her shirt, revealing her bra. 17 calculated her and decided she was decent, but not curvy enough. 17 didn't particularity like intimacy ( he had never actually tried it) but he decided he didn't like scrawny women. The woman who had ripped open her shirt to him had been very skinny, and it disgusted him.

As she pulled the man on top of her, he began to take off his pants with her help, then revealed himself to her completely. She suddenly did something 17 didn't understand, and he wrinkled his nose. The man's pleasured moans could be heard all though the house, and 17 suddenly fumbled with the remote as he heard 18's footsteps. He skipped to the next scene and sighed in relief. He didn't want her knowing he had been watching that.

18 came down the stairs and gave him a strange look before disappearing into the kitchen.

Androids technically didn't need to eat, but they where half organic. They still had stomachs, and some of their living organs where still there, only altered. They also didn't need rest, and never tired, even though they could choose to sleep. Some times 17 wouldn't sleep, and would sit on the roof and watch the sun rise. He liked to watch the colors of the skies fade. I calmed him

18 liked to eat. A lot. She relished in the fact that she wouldn't gain any weight, and was always stopping and getting all sorts of delicious meals before they destroyed a city. She had taken 17 with her a few times, but he had gotten mad and killed a waiter before she could get her desert, and she banned him from attending. He didn't really care. He hated sitting in fancy restaurants. He would much rather make something himself, if he ever ate.

She emerged from the kitchen with a giant slice of chocolate cake, and came to sit opposite of him on the couch. She curled up and began eating. 17 eyed her and finally she turned to narrow her eyes at him.

" So it is that time of the month."

18's organ's where intact to the point so she could still reproduce like a normal human, and 17 loved messing with her when she experienced her cycle. Even though she would never age, and he faced the reality that she would have it forever. This fact wasn't so pleasing, because she was a total bitch when she was on her period. More so than usual.

Like right now.

" Just shut the fuck up and turned on your damned movie 17."

He just smiled and flipped it back on.

After about six more fighting scenes, 17 was sick of watching, and when he got up to go to his room, he heard 18 move behind him. He saw her pick up some chick flick, and rolled his eyes.

He was glad she didn't ask him to watch it with him like last time.

17 made his way up the stairs slowly, and came to his room, which was down the hall from 18's. He liked his room. It had a punching bag, and large poster bed, a few awards and metals, and a large television on top of a black dresser full of clothes 18 had bough for him but he never wore.

17 jumped on his bed, lacing his fingers behind his head and closing his eyes.

Sometimes he liked to imagine this was his house and these where his things.

But only when he was alone in his room.

17 pretended that his parents where at work late, or on a business trip. When he and 18 returned from destroying a city and slaughtering thousands, 17 imagined that they had returned from school. 17 imagined what going to school would be like. He made up his friends, which he had many, and teachers. He imagined he and 18 where human, and had human names. He changed them now and then. Currently he was Eric. He liked that name. He wondered if that had been his name before Dr. Gero had taken them.

Forgotten memory nagged at the back of his mind and he cursed that damned scientist.

He had snatched him and his twin from somewhere. He had taken them to his lab where he had turned them into...These things they where now. He had taken away their memories.

17 surged with anger.

He was glad he had killed that doctor.

He smiled in the darkness of his room.

Now the whole world was his playground.

And he was going to have fun.

" Get up you lazy son of a..."

17's dreamless sleep was interrupted by 18.

17 was pissed.

He had read somewhere that memories may return to a person during sleep. But when he would let himself drift of – which was a rare occasion- he would dream of nothing. Nothing at all. If anything, if felt like he had merely closed his eyes and opened them again.

His eyes blinked open, and he took in the rising sun coming through the windows of his room. He rolled over to look at his sister, who had her hands on her hips and was glaring down at him. She narrowed her eyes, where where lined with black eye liner, making her look even more fierce.

" What?" He snapped.

" I'm board." She snapped.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, then returned his face to his pillow. He didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment. He just wanted to go back to sleep and try to dream.

But 18 was relentless, and smacked him over the head with a pillow.

17 guessed he should have been grateful for the attention. She had been ignoring him lately...

He turned to speak to her, but she just hit him in the open mouth with the pillow once again.

" I'm hungry!" She complained.

" When are you not hungry?" He snapped.

She glared at him, but continued.

" I want to go into the city and eat." She insisted.

" Which city? We've destroyed all the ones in the area." He rolled his eyes and decided to sit up. There was no use trying to sleep. She would just hit him. Or worse. And he really didn't feel like moving to a different room. He liked this one.

" Then we'll find another one! I'm craving Italian!" She smirked.

He grunted and stood, then looked down at his disheveled appearance. His shirt was untucked and his belt had moved around him so his empty gun holster was on his crotch. His bandana was backwards, and if he had a mirror, he highly doubted his hair was it's usual, glossy black self.

18 must have noticed his unkempt state, because she began to snicker.

" Well, aren't you sleeping beauty 17?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and he adjusted his belt, which revealed a surprise hidden in his pants, which 18 also noticed. " Oops, better put that gun in it's holster." She snickered.

17 could help but blush and turn away from her. He wished that stupid doctor would have at least made it to where he couldn't do that anymore. " Shut up 18. Go away." He grumbled.

She snickered and walked out of his room, but not before winking at him and saying, " Consider that pay back." She flipped her hair and disappeared.

17 stared down at himself, and willed his swelling to go down. It took all of his focus, but eventually he returned to normal. He sighed and then fixed his shirt, along with his bandana. He simply ran his hands through his hair, then slipped on his shoes, which had magically come of during his seemingly restless sleep. When he did manage to go to bed, 17 always moved around a lot.

He padded down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen where he found 18, stuffing her face. 17 sighed. What else?

" I thought you wanted Italian." he sneered.

She glared at him and shrugged.

" I'll be able to eat. Don;t worry."

She ran her eyes over him and made a disgusted face. " Your not going to change from the clothes you slept in?" she said it like it was a sin.

He rolled his eyes. " I'm not going to a fashion show."

She stomped her foot and pointed to the stairs.

" I can't be seen with you looking like that 17. Go change!"

He made his hands into fists but playfully smiled.

" Your not the boss of me." He teased.

E returned the smirk. " Yes I am. I'm the fashion police. And I'm ordering you to go up to your room and change into the clothes I bought for you!"

he crossed his arms over his chest. " Why should I?"

She laughed. " because you look like crap. And you'll mare my perfect image."

17 laughed this time, and stared into her eyes.

They where exactly like his. Cold, unfeeling. Ice blue. Looking at her was like looking at a mirror that made him pale with blond hair and silver hooped earrings.

" Fine."

After he was changed into a pair of black pants, a white shirt with the Red Ribbon army logo, and a torn jean jacket with black leather boots, 18 approved and allowed them to leave. She complained about his red sports car, so they took the black race car. 17 didn't mind. It was fast enough.

They made their trip to the city in silence.

17 kicked a can with his foot absentmindedly. He was currently moving at a slow pace down the side walk, hands stuffed into his pockets, and his head down in deep thought.

Once again, 18 had chosen to dine with out him, and forbade him to destroy the city before he was finished. She had shooed him away, saying she didn't want him to ruin her plans.

So, here he was. Board to death in a stupid city, surrounded by stupid humans.

Unconsciously, 17 turned into a movie rental store. He realized this, and looked around.

It was empty, except for the girl behind the check out counter, who was wearing headphones. She was reading a magazine, and hadn't even seen him walk in.

He decided that he would look around. 18 usually took forever when she was eating.

17 skimmed through the action movies, and found he had seen everything. He wandered around the store, and then noticed a room cut off from the rest of the selection by a black curtain. His eyebrow arched, and with one last look at the oblivious girl, he walked through the curtains to dark lit room. There where movies on shelves, and he took a moment to inspect on of the covers. It was a naked girl.

17 frowned, then looked at the other movies.

All of them where of either naked, or scantly clad humans.

He was disgusted.

17 turned to leave, but not before one of the covers caught his eyes.

It was a girl with red hair with her hands bound. She appeared to be crying, and she stared into the camera with wide, expressive tear filled eyes.

17 didn't move for a moment.

He _did_ like to torture humans...

He picked up the DVD and stuffed it down his shirt. He looked around for anymore like it, but the other girls didn't please him. He liked the girls red hair, and her big eyes. 17 reasoned that he wasn't attracted to her, that would be revolting. He only liked the way she looked. Simple.

He walked out of the secret room, and the girl looked up from her magazine, her bubble gum bubble popping. Her eyebrows pulled together, and she licked up her treat from her lips.

" Sorry, didn't hear you come in." She smiled as she removed her head phones.

17 shrugged, and made his was to leave, but not before she asked him what he was looking for.

17 sighed in frustration, but did his best to conceal it. He hated speaking with humans when he was pretending to be one. All he could think about was killing them.

" I was just browsing."

Her smile became dark, and he was confused. Her eyes went to the curtained room.

" Nothing back there you like?"

17 narrowed his eyes at her.

" No. Not really."

He didn't really understand the look she was giving him, but he knew he didn't like it. He felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. For all her knew, she probably was.

" That's too bad..." She smirked and looked down at her magazine.

17 suddenly got an idea.

His icy eyes brightened for a moment, then he made his way over to the table.

The girl looked up and blushed when she met his eyes.

He studied her appearance. She had long, straight pink hair, and bright golden eyes. She wasn't skinny either, and was curvy. 17 decided she would do. He looked into her eyes and played her with his good looks.

" Maybe you have a..._Suggestion_ on something I may find _entertaining_."

He raised his eyebrow, and she blushed even deeper, but smiled at him.

She got up from her seat and gestured to the black curtained room.

" Follow me." She smiled.

He couldn't contain a dark smile as he followed the human into the dark lit room. She turned to him, and 17 couldn't help but catch the dark tint to her once bright eyes. He closed the space between them, and grabbed her hair painfully. She cried out in pain and looked up at him with wide, tearful eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but 17 interrupted her, " Speak and I'll kill you."

She shut her mouth and only whimpered.

17 lowered her onto the ground and pinned her arms above her head while holding her wrists.

He used his free hand to rip off her shirt and looked down at her lacy bra. He was delighted in how full it was. Not at all like that skinny woman. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, and he couldn't help but notice the blush that spread delightfully to her skin. He reached up and ripped off the bra, and exposed her to him. She made a small sound, and 17 was delighted.

He looked back up at her, and saw she had her eyes closed and her head turned away.

17 felt angry. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to know he was the one who was hurting her. He wanted to see the pain in her eyes.

" Look at me." He snapped.

When she didn;t, he squeezed lightly on her wrists. But it was enough to have her whimpering in pain and looking at him through tear filled eyes. They where no longer filled with lust.

" Good girl." He smiled and brought his lips to her neck.

He very lightly kissed it, and her back arched in response, pressing her warm chest against his. He snickered, and then bit down on the skin hard, drawing blood. She cried out and arched even more. He began lapping up the blood and giggled. " I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

When she didn't respond, he squeezed on her wrists.

" Yes!" She moaned and gasped.

He found he rather licked hearing her cry out like that.

He wanted her to say his name for some reason.

" My name is 17. I want you to yell it out when I hurt you, do you understand?" He asked her, looking dead in her eyes. She nodded and he smirked.

He leaned down and began sucking on the bite he had made, nibbling on it more and more. She made moaning noises which he found delightful. 17 began to suck harder, and as he did her moans turned into ragged breaths and pants. " 17..." She murmured, in pain he guessed.

He moved down, nibbling on her as he did. He took a moment to relish in how large her breasts where, and decided he liked that part of a woman the best. He then stared down at a rather sensitive looking spot, which was as pink as her hair. He smirk and kissed it softly. She reacted by shuddering and crying out. He licked it, and the results where even better. He took the whole thing into his mouth and began sucking on it. Her back began to arm and her legs spread a little beneath him. He was confused by her actions, but continued on. He bit down painfully on her bud and she began to say his name, but it sounded like a shrill cry.

Her legs spread further, and he decided to finally use his free hand. He ripped off her short skirt and then her red panties. He stared down at her a moment. He had never seen this much of a woman before. It was strange to him, but he didn't miss the way her eyes doubled.

" Please no..." she whispered.

He liked this, and smiled.

" What's wrong? You don't like this/" He teased.

She let out a little cry as he slowly touched the skin of her inner thigh. She shuddered and a blush came across her cheeks. " Please 17..." She moaned.

That was exactly what he needed to hear.

" Alright, but just because you asked me nicely."

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw him reached up to the juncture between her legs.

She was surprisingly wet down there, and 17 was disgusted. But her pleas drove him on and when he passed over a particularly sensitive spot, he decided to focus on that. He had no idea what he was doing really.

As he painfully squeezed on the bead she thought her head back and screamed.

17 felt a heat shoot to her groin and he shuddered.

He looked down at his crotch.

17 looked back up at the girl, and a marvelous idea came to him.

He removed his fingers from her, wiping the nasty fluid away, and used his strength to bring her upringht. He stood, but held onto her hair and forced her in front of his growing want. He unbuckled his pants and pulled down the zipper. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at his face.

" Please don't make me..."

He was suddenly interested. He wanted to know what these things where.

" What is it called?" he asked.

She stared up at him in confusion.

He painfully squeezed at her hair and she cried out.

" A blow job..." She whimpered.

He smiled, and released himself. He delighted in how big her eyes got at the size of him. He had to admit, he was rather long. 8 and a half inches to be exact. He snickered down at her.

" You better do a good job."

She looked up at him.

" Please 17..."

His member pulsed, and he pushed her lips to him.

Her hot mouth engulfed him, and 17 couldn't help but let out a moan. Her tongue smoothed over him in ways 17 never thought where possible, and she sucked on him with a fury. She began bobbing her head slowly back and forth. 17 grunted. He wanted her to go faster. He positioned both of his hands on the side of her head and moved her faster.

" Come...You can do better..." He hissed, even though he was filled with pleasure.

As if angered back him, she slightly bit on him and he moaned even further.

As her speed continued and her sucking became deeper, 17 felt like he was reaching something. He closed his eyes and through his head back, letting out a husky hiss. He exploded in side her mouth. 17 had never felt such an amazing feeling before. He panted for a few minutes, they regained his composure when he heard the human make a noise. He looked down at her, and saw he had his seed streaming down her chin. She was trying to spit it out.

" Ah, ah, ah. Swallow." He taunted.

She shook her head.

He ripped her from him and bright her to her feet, dragging her up by her air. He covered her mouth, which was slimy and wet. Her eyes squeezed shut, and finally she swallowed.

" Good girl..."

He rather enjoyed that.

17 looked down at her naked body, and took in the damage he had done.

Her neck was bleeding from the bite he had given it, along with a trail of red nibbled. Her nipple was beat red, and she was dripping from the juncture between her legs. 17 smiled down at the spot, and roughly grabbed it.

" 17!" She screamed, and grasped onto his shoulders in pain.

He stirred awake again, and his heat pressed into her thigh.

17 pushed her down to the ground and flattened himself on top of her. Once gain, his member slithered up her thigh. He held both of her arms down beside her head and positioned himself at her entrance.

She opened her eyes and stared into his.

" Are you a virgin?" He asked, actually wondering.

She nodded yes and he smiled darkly, then thrust fore ward. She screamed at the top of her lungs and through her head back.

17 was momentarily beside himself as he felt her tight wet walls close around him. He was filled with instant pleasure, and even more so when he saw the pain on her face. He smirked, then drew himself back, only to slide up into her harder and deeper. His thrust came right after each other without a pause, and her screams turned into moans and gasps and he guessed her pain was subsiding, and her face was becoming more relaxed.

He couldn't have that.

17 dipped his head down and bit painfully down on her bottom lip, and suckled on it. She let out a gasp, and his mouth crashed down on hers. He lapped up her blood with his tongue and moaned into her mouth when he felt her tongue against his. He opened his eyes in surprise to his reaction, and pulled away.

His thrusts continued, and all that was heard where the humans rising gasps and pleads. He was delighted once more, and closed his eyes. He felt that reaching point again, and with one final thrust, he felt like he hit something. He released inside of her, and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of her, but not before he took one last look at her.

She was coated in sweat, and her moth was hanging open. Her bottom lip was bleeding, the blood dribbling down her chin in a rush.

He had never seen anything more beautiful.

But, he realized, his fun was over.

18 was probably done with her meal by now.

He stood, and tucked himself back in. When he had pulled up his zipper and buckled himself, he couldn't help but look down at the still panting girl. She had bled, and there was blood pouring from beneath her legs. He stared at the spot with wide eyes, and then began to laugh.

She broke out of her trance, and stared up at him, fear clearly in her eyes.

" Thanks. But I don't see anything here I like." he smirked, and turned his back on her.

Before he drew the curtain closed, he turned back to the girl and used his Finger Beam.

17 walked out of the shop, only to find people running and screaming in the opposite direction he was walking. He smiled, and continued forward, people pushing past him and falling to their feet. One fat man came huffing his way, and noticed 17 walking the wrong way.

" Hey, buddy! It's the androids! Your going the wrong wa-"

17 interrupted him with an energy blast.

He smiled down at his body.

" Where the hell have you been?"

He looked up to see 18 floating in the air, arms crossed. She looked even more pissed than usual.

He shrugged.

" No where."

* * *

I like how 17 can just rape and then kill someone, and act so calm about it. And he did all of that while he had that DVD box stuffed down his shirt! AHHH! Ya, and in case your wondering, he does turn good, and caring. Just wanted to let you know. this story isn't about rape and stuff. He only does that in this once scene! I swear! Lol, 17's one of those guys that likes to talk..." Say my name" hahaha.


End file.
